Sacred
by for always x
Summary: Like a wind that's slowly blowing, your breath upon my skin softly comforts me...MugenxFuu. Rated M for language and a game of truth or dare!
1. Chapter 1

I really had a lot of fun writing my other Samurai Champloo fic, so I figured, why not another? Plus you guys seemed to like it! ;)

At first I thought maybe I'd make another one-shot, but I think this one is going to be a little too long. So it'll probably just be a few chapters.

Unfortunately, I don't own Samurai Champloo, because if I did...Mugen would do nothing but smirk and call Fuu a stupid broad. And I would laugh all day long watching it.

And of course, don't forget to review!

* * *

Much to Fuu's dismay, a ray of sunlight broke through her rice paper windows, washing her face in it's warm glow.

"Ughh just a few more minutes..." But Momo had other ideas. The little flying squirrel began squeaking it's little head off, racing around Fuu's futon.

"Oh Momo, you're no fun! You never let me sleep in and miss work. I guess you're the responsible one, huh?" Fuu's eyes opened one after the other and she showed her gratitude by scratching her furry little friend behind it's ears.

After she had left Mugen and Jin, Fuu had come across a little town and found some work at a teahouse. It was as if nothing had changed at all; if her memories weren't so clear she might've thought it was all a dream. She found herself thinking of her companions often, but how couldn't she? She had little else to think about.

"The past is the past and I should get used to the way my life is now. But, oh, it's so boooring! And so lonely...maybe fate gave up on all of us, Momo." Unfortunately, Fuu couldn't daydream forever, she had work to do! So she rolled unceremoniously out of bed and plopped down on the floor. After a nice stretch she got dressed in her usual pink kimono. Now that she didn't live with two men she didn't have to wear her stupid nighttime kimono. Oh no, it was commando for Fuu nowadays. Freedom from two perverts had it's perks. Well, not that she _really_ thought that Jin was a pervert, not intentionally anyways. But he was a man, and she was sure her feminine wiles might've put him over the edge. Mugen on the other hand...she wouldn't have put herself in that position. She didn't even want to think what would've happened...so why was she?

Shaking her head to stop her offending thoughts, she walked out of her small hut, grabbing and slipping on her sandals on the way out.

The brisk fall air hit her like one of Mugen's geta to some bastard's face. How could it get cool this fast? And why the heck was she thinking of Mugen at a time like this? As she rushed to the teahouse she couldn't help her thoughts drifting back to their journey together. At least now she wasn't always worrying about money. Since she left them she had posed for a few more ukiyo-e prints, (this time not getting kidnapped of course). It was easy money, although it was a little embarassing. It had been a few months now and puberty had hit Fuu like a ton of bricks. All that "clothes make me look leaner" talk was definitely a lie back then. But now, her kimono was getting a little tight in all the places Mugen had made fun of her for being loose before.

"Hmph, that idiot didn't know what he was missing." This little comment made her strut just the smallest bit. Hey, now she was a vixen that even someone the likes of Mugen would drool over.

She raced through the door of the teahouse, rubbing her arms to get herself warm.

"Good morning Fuu!" Fuu couldn't help but smile. The old woman whose teahouse she worked at was such a sweetheart. She had lost her own daughter while she was still an infant, so she treated Fuu as if she were her own. Fuu sure was lucky finding such a friendly and kind woman to work for, they sure seemed to be few and far between.

Rolling up her sleeves and walking into the kitchen, Fuu put on a determined look and said, "Just tell me where to start Kohana-san!"

By the already full tables, Fuu could tell it was going to be a long day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cough. Sputter. Groan. _

Yeah, Mugen did not have same luck as Fuu. His reflexes were a little shot from hunger and lack of sleep. He had been walking for what seemed like months and catching a cold to boot. Ever since he had left Jin and Fuu at the crossroads, things had been going downhill. No matter where he went work was impossible to find, and without work he had no ryo, and with no ryo...he was slowly starving to death. Before he had met those two _pains in the ass_ he would've just broken in somewhere, stolen some old lady's money. But along that journey to find the Sunflower Samurai, Mugen had found his conscience. Mostly he blamed it on Fuu; after all she was the kind-hearted and innocent one. What was his life worth now anyway? He had nowhere to go, no goals, no friends to share his time with. As a matter of fact, the only two people he had really given a shit about in his entire life had left him behind. Of course Mugen was just as guilty, but he wasn't the kind to blame himself, even if he _had_ found that worthless thing some people call a conscience.

"Oi...lights!"

Not far in the distance Mugen had spotted the signature yellow glow of paper lanterns. If he could only make his legs work a little longer...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu stifled a yawn with the back of her hand and made her way to her little hut at the edge of the village, her tired little feet dragging in the dirt.

"I can't wait to get under my covers and sleep in tomorrow. It was so nice of Kohana-san to give me a day off." Despite her aching body, Fuu smiled. Sleep always made Fuu smile. Oh, and of course, a good meal too.

Just thinking about her pillow gave her a nice burst of energy and she ran the rest of the way to her house. She slid open the door and Momo greeted her with a squeak.

"Ah, Momo, I missed you!" Snatching the cute little ball of fluff up in her hands, she used her foot to close the door behind her. A quiet grumble sounded from the region of Fuu's tummy.

"I don't think I've ever said this in my entire life, but I'm too tired to eat. It's bedtime!" Her geta lay forgotten by the door and the padding of her bare feet were the only sound before the _thump_ her body made when it landed on the futon. Soft, sweet-smelling sheets awaited her and in her last seconds of conciousness she threw off her kimono and took down her hair. Momo snuggled against her cheek and her loud snores echoed against the thin walls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even his fingernails and hair seemed to be aching now. But he had finally reached the village and that was all that mattered. He knocked quietly on the first house he found and when there was no answer he slowly slid open the door. One step, two steps, three steps, and he was in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu's eyelids snapped open abruptly. She was_ sure_ she had just heard something like the scrape of the door opening, or even the faintest sound of geta on her floor. Momo was breathing heavily; obviously still asleep. Maybe she had just imagined it? But as soon as she laid her head back down she heard it again. This time she was sure someone was there. That was definitely the distinct _click_ of her door latch. Back in the days before she had met Mugen and Jin she might've screamed or ran; but this new Fuu was not as timid as she had been. If there really was some disgusting burglar, (or worse, a RAPIST), in her house right now, he was in for it. Stealthily, she slipped out of bed and grabbed her trusty tanto. '_Strike fast, just like Mugen or Jin_.' At this point Fuu was so full of adrenaline the prospect of decency didn't even cross her mind. Crouching low to the floor, she made her way out of her room and sized up the crazy person leaning against her wall. Dark hooded eyes peered out from familiar looking bushy brows. The man's eyes looked so menacing and a shiver ran down her back. Fuu sprang up quickly and unsheathed her tanto. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

She realized all too quickly that this wasn't some unknown burglar at all; it was Mugen. He wasn't just leaning on the wall, he was supporting himself on it. The look in his eyes she had mistook for something fearsome and cruel was actually a look that was screaming for aid, help, _anything_. "Fuu...?", Mugen whispered harshly before he took one stumbling step towards her and slumped to the floor. Panic set into Fuu quickly. Fearless, strong, and tough Mugen was laying in a heap on her floor. What in Edo was she supposed to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about the verrrrryyyy long time it took me to update this, I guess I just couldn't decide what direction to go in, and I've had no desire to write much lately. Although, I have made great strides in this Fullmetal Alchemist story I've been writing, but I've decided not to post it until it was finished just because I'm so dreadful at updating (as you obviously realize ;) ). But I was watching Bogus Booty last night (personally my favorite Samurai Champloo episode) and then I got a review today for the story, and I just felt so guilty for leaving this story hanging. But yes, I've made you wait long enough so I should probably shut up now. On to...chapter two!**

* * *

Mugen groggily opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision while trying to figure out where the hell he was. The rice paper on the door and windows looked yellowed with age, and the wooden floor was worn in spots and seemed fairly old. He had had the oddest dream, something about stumbling into a random hut to find Fuu naked and ready to pounce on him with her girly and not at all threatening tanto. Fuu had entered his sleep so often he chalked it up to another wet dream and tried to get up. His head swam and his arms felt like lead but after a moment of adjusting he was on his feet and swaying ever so slightly. He noticed a bowl of rice and a note next to where he had been laying; unfortunately he still wasn't too good at reading and all he could understand was "_shop...eat...bath..._". Sliding his back down the wall he grabbed the bowl and began shoveling rice into his mouth as fast as possible. It felt like years had passed since he had food in his belly, and he could already feel his pounding headache lessening. Mugen was never one to take orders but after finishing his bowl of rice he made his way down the hall and opened what he assumed to be the bathroom, but instead turned out to be a bedroom. Mugen's brain began quickly scanning through options, "_I mean I'm not going to take anything, I just wanna know who the fuck has the decency to trust scum like me in their house._" Inside the room was a large futon, a small table with a few hair ornaments strewn on it, a dinged up black laquer box with a candleholder on top, a broken pair of geta, a rumpled woman's sleeping kimono, and a light pink kimono hanging by the window. It looked such a familiar shade of pink...but Fuu had been in his mind enough today so he pushed that thought out of his head and made his way to the bathroom. The water was still hot, so whoever lived here had not left too long before he had awoke. Thankful for the warm water, he threw off his grungy clothes and dove right in.

Fuu couldn't believe her luck! She had been aching to see her friends again and was amazed that it had been Mugen who stumbled into her hut last night. She made her way to the teahouse quickly, entering through the back as to not disturb the customers.

"Fuu-chan! I thought I gave you the day off?" Kohana's bright and cheery smile greeted Fuu as she entered.

"Well, an old friend of mine just landed on my doorstep and I thought maybe I would treat him with the best cooking this side of Edo." Kohana laughed, and handed Fuu an already made basket full of goodies. Fuu was puzzled, how did she know already? Kohana understood the bewildered look on Fuu's face and tapped her on the nose. "Ah Fuu-chan when you are old you too will know things. Now go on and entertain your guest."

"Thanks so much Kohana! I owe you one." Fuu gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and without another look at the old woman, she sped out of the teashop and ran home.

She opened her door quietly hoping not to disturb Mugen's obvious needed sleep, but Mugen was gone. Even the his geta that she had placed just outside the door were missing and the bowl from the rice lay forgotten on the floor. "Mugen? MUGEN?"

Mugen was sure he was going crazy. Now he was even hearing Fuu's voice in his head. He needed some sake his get his mind straight, so he threw on his clothes and thought maybe whoever owned this place had some laying around in the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen however, he saw the back of a brown haired girl bending over what looked to be a basket of food. Now, if there was two things Mugen thought heaven was made of, they were definitely food and curvy women; and he could tell already that this woman was hiding a kickin' body under that kimono. Making his sexiest face he said, "Hey there, thanks for helpin' me out. Anything I can do for you?" But instead of a beautiful woman turning around to look at him, Fuu's face was staring into his. "FUU? WHAT THE HELL?"

Fuu's face instantly turned into an angry snarl. "What do YOU mean 'what the hell?', shouldn't I be the one asking that? As in; WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

He couldn't believe it, he thought last night had been a dream. Was it a naked Fuu that had greeted him last night? "Whoa, whoa, watch the temper you dumb broad. Can't a guy be surprised?"

Her features softened a little. "Oh, sorry. I brought you some food if you're still hungry." She offered him a bowl filled to the brim with steaming noodles and shrimp and for the first time in his life he felt like crying. Fate really was going to bring them together again and again. And damn were those noodles looking good.

After a dinner of bowls and bowls of Kohana's cooking Mugen lay on the floor, his belly swollen. He was very surprised to see that Fuu didn't blow up to her usual fat self after eating. Actually, he was surprised by Fuu's appearance in general, for sure she hadn't been so...well..._sexy looking_ when they had been on their journey.

Fuu caught Mugen's glance and shot him a look of utter disgust. "God you PERVERT what are you STARING AT?"

In spite of himself Mugen smiled. "Just glad to see you healthy is all. Thought maybe the shogunate caught up to you; must be tough taking care of yourself without me and four eyes around, eh?"

She shrugged. "I guess a learned a lot about taking care of myself on our journey. I'm just as surprised that I found you last night looking like some sort of wounded animal. What've you been doing since I last saw you?"

Her eyes shone with curiosity and Mugen decided that maybe it was time to let someone in on some of his secrets.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry about the ending and the length of the chapter after all this time, but I feel compelled to put anything at all up just to give you guys something to read. Hopefully the next chapter will be done quicker than this one was, haha. Review PLEASE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you guys enjoy it so far. I'm so sorry it's so short but I just got back to focusing on it, it's been hard without my own computer. Here's something to hold you over until I get a longer chapter finished. I've already got chapter four started, and I promise it won't take as long as this one did. But yes, enough of me blabbing, onto the story!

Tell his secrets? What the fuck was he thinking? All those empty bellied days must've really made him soft. Next thing he knew he'd be kissing kittens and skipping through fields of daises. He intwined his skinny fingers and brought them behind his head. "Ya know, kickin' ass and takin' names." Fuu's lips relaxed into a soft smile and a dreamy look shone in her eyes. "It's funny, I figured it we ever saw each other again it would be the three of us. Part of me is waiting for Jin to walk through the door." Mugen's jaw clenched and his eyelids fluttered shut. Unfortunately the news he had on the subject was going to shatter her hopes for a full reunion. "Actually, I, Uh...don't think either of us will be running into Jin anytime soon." A small delicate hand darted onto his shoulder. "Oh no Mugen, don't tell me..." He wanted so badly to lie to her, to keep her happy but even being the cold-hearted man he was he knew that denying the inevitable would hurt her more. Inhaling deeply he finally spoke. "Yeah Fuu, he's a goner. Nasharu from his old dojo killed him to avenge their master or some shit. You remember back in the day all those assholes chasing after Jin, one must've finally caught up to him. Bet I could taken the asshole though." Fuu's eyebrows knitted together in thought. "C'mon Mugen, there's no way, you know Jin's fighting talents better than I do and it just doesn't fit that one person could bring him down. After all, he was the best in his class, so how could some second rate samurai beat him?" Well, she certainly had a point. "I understand where you're coming from but don't get your hopes up. I heard it from a pretty reliable source." Sadly, he found himself also wanting to believe Jin was alive. Despite all their fighting and bickering he considered Jin a solid friend and equal (although if anyone asked he's never admit it). But Fuu just laughed, "Mugen, who the hell do you consider a reliable source? Some unlawful louse with two teeth to his name? Who knows if Jin is dead for sure? I never really expected to see either of you again but I know in my heart that he's still out there somewhere." A scoff escaped Mugen's chapped lips and it was his turn to raise a questioning brow. "You're shittin' on my reliable source but you're relying on a goddamn organ to tell you if Jin's alive? Explain to me again how I'm the idiot here." Perhaps time had cooled Fuu's easily ignited temper. Opposed to letting Mugen push her buttons, she rolled her eyes. "I have plenty of evidence to support your idiocy but why don't you chill out. We haven't seen each other in awhile. Instead of being at each other's throats I think we should celebrate, don't you?" Mugen looked skeptical. "The only way I celebrate is by drinking myself into a coma and last time I checked you did that after one shot." A blush crept up Fuu's cheeks despite her laughter. "Oh Mugen! times change people you know."

Her laughter quickly turned into a look of mischief. She turned and dove into the cabinet behind her, banging things around in a rush to find something. Mugen could really care less about what she was looking for because the view of her cute and curvy butt up in the air was more than enough to keep his tongue in check."AHA!" She turned around holding a giant jug of sake. Mugen's trained ears could tell by the sloshing that it was full to the brim. After setting down the giant jug with a thump she procured two cups and set one in front of each of them. "Well jeeze Mugen, why don't you be a gentleman and pour some booze

for me. Let's get this party started!" Mugen did not need to be told twice to drink alcohol, that's for sure. He filled Fuu's cup and then brought the jug to his lips, taking a hearty gulp. He glanced over at Fuu who was smacking her lips with her hand outstretched for another serving. "Damn! What are you some kinda lush now? Where'd you get this shit anyway? It's pretty damn good." Fuu gestured towards her cup. "Fill me up and maybe I'll tell you." Mugen couldn't believe it! All this time he'd been missing out on the perfect drinking buddy. He filled her up again and took a few more gulps and soon the taste of vinegar that sake leaves on the tongue was strong in both their mouths. To Mugen's obvious surprise Fuu was keeping up with him drink for drink with only a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. After drink ten or so a devilish look spread across Fuu's features, the sort of look only alcohol can bring about. "Hey, how about we play truth or dare?" Mugen had gone so long without drinking that his usual threshold was lowered and he was feeling pretty good. He leaned towards Fuu and shot her his most seductive look. "I'm game."


End file.
